memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Regelung ab wann eine Episodenbeschreibung vollständig ist
In Forum:AZL Kategorie:Unvollständige Episodenbeschreibung (TNG) ist ein Diskussion gestartet worden, ab wann eine Episode vollstöndig ist. Zwar ist die Kategorie:Unvollständige Episodenbeschreibung (TNG) leer, dennnoch sind viele der Beschreibungen der Episoden alles andere als vollständig. Beispiele dafür sind , und weitere. Sollten wir hier festlegen, ab wann eine Episodenbeschreibung als vollständnig gelten kann und ab wann wir weitere Arbeit brauchen. In meinen Augen ist die Kategorie nicht dazu da, schnell gelöscht zu werden, sondern um anzuzeigen, wo noch Arbeiten durchgeführt werden müssen. Wie sollen wir hier verfahren?--Tobi72 13:28, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob es praktisch ist, da eindeutige Standards festzulegen, denn die können ja auch bald wieder überholt sein. Ich würde die Kategorie behalten und die entsprechende Markierung weiterhin mehr oder weniger nach Gefühl vornehmen.--Bravomike 20:59, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, aber dass die Kat im Moment leer ist, das sollte ja auch nicht so bleiben. Und wenn du sagst, dass es bald überholt sein könnte, dann ja wohl weniger, weil die Standards sich nach unten, sondern eher nach oben verschieben. Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass Episondebeschreibungen wie oben genannt eben nicht die Bezeichnung vollständig erhalten sollten, da sie bei weitem zu kurz sind. Ich habe nichts dagegen, den Standard von Anfang an hoch anzusetzen, da kann man sicher drüber reden. Allerdings sehe ich es nicht als all zu geschickt an, wenn es keine Regelung gibt und ein User einen Artikel wie als vollständig ansieht und dafür andere Episoden die mehr Inhalt haben wie als unvollständig angesehen werden. Wobei ich hier nicht sage, dass letztere Episode als vollständig angesehen werden sollte, sondern beide als unvollständig. Hier sollte klar angegeben sein, die Episode ist vollständig wenn: #Gliederungen in Akte fehlen. #Die Handlung nicht ausreichend widergegeben wird. #Dem Text entsprechend zu wenige Bilder vorhanden sind. Wobei natürlich der Mittlere Punkt dann etwas klarer definiert werden muss. Allerdings würde ich in dem Fall sagen, ist ein Artikel wie (den ich mittlerweile nicht mehr als exzelent betrachte) als Minimalbeispiel für einen vollständigen Titel ansehe. Er hat Bilder, eine Gliederung in Akte und zudem ausreichend Text. Wir können ja als erste Minimalangabe sagen, die Voraussetzung für eine vollständige Ebisondebeschreibung ist derzeit 10.000 Byte Text. Dazu kommen noch ca. 5.000 Byte sonstige Informationen, sodass wir bei einem Artikel von 15.000 Byte von vollständigen Artikeln reden können. Das ist nur ein Vorschlag und meiner Meinung nach sind 15.000 Byte eher wenig, aber das ist das, was man im Moment festlegen könnte. Alles was drunter ist, sollte als unvollständig angesehen werden und je nachdem, wie MA wächst, kann die Zahl leicht geändert werden.--Tobi72 21:47, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Solche Kriterien wären in meinen Augen schon wünschenswert. Man könnte dann mit Sicherheit sagen, wann das Schild rein muss, vor allem aber, wüsste man wann man es auch ruhigen Gewissens entfernen kann. Allerdings sind Episoden auch schwer vergleichbar. Solche Folgen wie oder sind wesentlich schneller abgehandelt als . Es ist ja eben kaum messbar, welche Inhaltsangabe oder Nacherzählung die bessere oder richtigere ist. Manch einer schreibt in die Zusammenfassung "Es gab ein Treffen der Captains." und ein anderer Beginnt mit "Als die schmale Tür nach rechts aufgeht, steht ein siebeneckiger Tisch in der Mitte zwischen dem Fenster und der sorglos abgesteppten Teppichkante. Hier findet ein Treffen...". Mir war immer wichtig, dass die Akte ordentlich eingeteilt sind, der Plot nachvollziehbar ist, und exotische relevante Begriffe mit Trek-Bezug möglichst schon im Fließtext stehen. Ich habs bis jetzt auch eher meinem Gefühl überlassen zu entscheiden, ob der Hinweis noch nötig ist oder nicht. Unweigerlich orientiere ich mich aber immer an all den anderen Episoden der Serie, so dass man die Schilder eigentlich nur für immer von einer Episode zur nächsten verschiebt, weil einfach die Messlatte Stück für Stück höher rutscht. Die Byte-Zahl eines Artikels heranzuziehen ist imo nicht sachgerecht. Dazu sind die Episoden zu verschieden. Ich fürchte, dass das auch dazu führen könnte, das man nutzloses Füllwerk einbringt, um eine Byte-Zahl zu erreichen. Wir müssen hier mit qualitativem Maß messen, nicht mit quantitativem! Das ist tatsächlich eine knifflige Frage, die Tobi da aufwirft... :) -- 22:00, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Für Bilder gibt es ja schon separat Kategorie:Brauche Bilder (TNG), in der im Moment 46 Episoden gelistet sind.--Bravomike 07:47, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Dass eine gewisse Regelung fehlt, ist sicherlich kein Thema. Was hierbei das größte Problem sein dürfte, ist die subjektive Meinung und die Unterschiede zwischen Episoden. Es gibt nunmal Episoden, wo, im Vergleich zur Rest der Staffel, recht wenig bzw. unspektauläres passiert oder der Inhalt nicht viel über episoden- bzw. staffelübergreifende Inhalte wiedergibt. So wird sich bei Kampf um das klingonische Reich womöglich weit mehr ergeben, andererseits ergibt mit der gleichen Betrachtugnsweise womöglich weit weniger Inhalt. Auch was die Anzahl der Bilder angeht, teilen sich die Geister, wie soll man bestimmen, ab wann ein Artikel genügend Bilder hat, nur zu jedem Akt oder muss der Artikel überquellen? Gut finde ich den Punkt mit den Akten, die ließen sich ja durch das Skript, Drehbuch, etc. bestimmen, ohne das etwas subjektiv bestimmt wird. Ich persönlich würde weniger eine starre Regelung bestimmen, da es sich so meiner Meinung nach nicht allgemein aufstellen lässt. Besser wäre vielleicht eine Abstimmung im Sinne des exzellenten Artikels. Dort wird auch auf subjektive Bewertung zurückgegriffen, eine einheitliche Regelung, wann ein Artikel exzellent ist, gibt es meines Wissens nach dort auch nicht. Ein Artikel wird vorgeschlagen, weil, andere stimmen dafür bzw. dagegen, weil. Hat ja bisher auch gut funktioniert. Einziger Haken an der Sache ist dann nur, lohnt sich der Aufwand? --D47h0r Talk 11:11, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also ich sage deshalb ja, dass man sich auf 15.000 Byte einigen kann. Die hat ja, wobei die Episode mit Sicherheit noch ausführlicher machen kann. Es geht nur darum, dass in dem Fall ja oben die Kriterien alle erfüllt sind. Und ich finde, man könnte sogar die Kategorien:Brauche Bilder und Kategorien:Unvollständige Episodenbeschreibung zusammenfügen kann, da beide eigentlich mit dem gleichen Problem zutun haben. Dies kann man ja hier mit einer Regelung erreichen. Zudem sehe ich es allerdings auch etwas anders. Alle Einzelepisoden sind etwa 42 Minuten lang (+-1 Minute). Deshalb kann man es auch überall schaffen, zumindest die schon recht geringen Voraussetzungen oben zu erfüllen. Es ist ja kein Hexenwerk, was ich da vorgeschlagen habe. Die Episoden haben alle die gleiche Struktur (Gliederung in Akte und dabei jeweils einige Minuten Inhalt). Das kann man sehr schön als Voraussetzung für Vollständigkeit nehmen. Leider ist ein Messen in Qualität wie Plasma es vorschlägt nur durch eine von D47h0r erwähnte Wahl zu erreichen, aber das ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht sinnvoll, da es sich immerhin um 700 Episoden handelt. Das ist absolut undurchführbar.--Tobi72 20:26, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gibt es hier noch irgendwelche Meinungen? So wie ich das sehe, besteht ja schon ein allgemeinse Interesse, dies irgendwie zu handhaben. Wie sollen wir dabei weiter vorgehen?--Tobi72 13:50, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wiederaufgreifen des Themas Das Thema sollte wieder neu belebt werden. Insbesondere, da wir gerade die neue Strukturierung der Episodenartikel vornehmen. Ich werde morgen abend noch ein paar Anmerkungen hierzu machen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:42, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also doch schon heute abend ;) Mittlerweile verwenden wir in den Episodenartikeln 3 Varianten der Episodenbeschreibung: Den (1) Einleitungssatz, oder auch '-absatz' und dann die zweigeteilte Inhaltsangabe mit der (2) Kurz-''' und (3) '''Langfassung. # Der Einleitungssatz soll eigentlich nur kurz und prägnant das Thema der Episode zusammenfassen. Mehr als eins, zwei Sätze sollten das nicht sein. Bei meiner Bearbeitung sind mir aber mitunter auch schon zwei ganze Absätze untergekommen. Links im Text sind erlaubt. # Die Kurzfassung der Inhaltsangabe lässt sich sehr schnell auf ein paar Eckdaten eingrenzen: maximal 150 bis 250 Wörter, die Episode wird komplett dargestellt, keine Verlinkung, kein Bild. Fehlt die Kurzfassung wird die Vorlage gesetzt. # Doch ab wann ist eine Langfassung ausreichend? Ich denke, wir sollten da von folgenden Kriterien ausgehen: ## Der Text muss in Akte untergliedert sein ## Der Text muss die vollständige Episode wiedergeben (also von Anfang bis zum Schluss und nicht Mittendrin stoppen, was mir aber bei der bisherigen Bearbeitung nur in einem Fall untergekommen ist) ## Pro Akt muss mindestens 1 Episoden-Bild (kein Portrait!) eingefügt sein. (wobei wir dafür eh die Vorlage haben) ## Ein Akt darf die Anzahl von 400 oder 500 Wörtern (Logbucheinträge nicht mitgezählt) nicht unterschreiten. Ausgenommen von dieser Regel sind die Abschnitte Prolog und Epilog (da reichen auch jeweils 100 oder 200 Wörter). Wenn die Langfassung noch nicht vollständig ist, sollte die Vorlage gesetzt werden (wir können sie auch in umbenennen). Meinungen? --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:42, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür. Zusätzlich sollten die Akte den tatsächlichen Akten der Episode entsprechen. Das ist gut an der kuzen Pause zwischen zwei Szenen zu erkennen. Habe ich bei frühen Fassungen von DS9 auch falsch gemacht, aber im Moment stimmen die bei mir. Bei den anderen Serien sind die Akte zum Großteil willkürlich gesetzt. Hier steht noch ein großer Arbeitsaufwand bevor.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:19, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe noch eine zusützliche Frage. Ist es möglich, auch vollständige Episoden zu kennzeichnen? Ich meine Episoden, bei denen Einleitungssatz, Kurzfassung, Langfassung, Dialoge, HGI und Verweise allem Anschein nach vollständig sind?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:21, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::solange Ausnahmen explizit erlaubt sind, habe ich nichts gegen die Regelung-- 11:44, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) @shisma: klar, diesen Kriterien würde die Formulierung "in der Regel" voranstehen. Gerade Punkt 4 (Anzahl der erforderlichen Wörter) ist ja auch extra ein wenig großzügig ausgelegt. Bei Grenzfällen kann man das ja auch kurz auf der jeweiligen Episoden-Diskussionsseite ansprechen. @Tobi72: Möglich ist das schon, nur zu welchem Zweck? Damit keiner mehr dran rumwerkelt? ;) Artikel, auf die das wirklich zutrifft, dürften hier wohl sehr schnell das Prädikat Exzellenter Artikel erwerben. Es würde dem Sinn eines Wikis wohl ein klein wenig widersprechen, wenn wir für sowas eine Art "Dieser Artikel ist vollständig"-Vorlage schaffen würden. ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:06, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich dachte eher an eine Übersicht, um zu sehen, dass diese Artikel schon recht ausführlich sind. Sicherlich kann man da immer noch dran rumarbeiten und diese erweitern, aber es wäre sicher interessant eine Übersicht zu haben, über bereits sehr ausführliche Episoden. Und nicht alle Artikel können auch exzelente Artikel werden. Man kann ja eine Infobox erstellen, die besagt, dass der Artikel schon sehr ausführlich ist, es aber nichts im Wege steht, weitere Verbesserungen vorzunehmen. Wie gesagt, fände ich es besonders für Leute interessant, die die Artikel bearbeiten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:33, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Aufteilung der Episoden in Prolog, Akt, Epilog Ich überarbeite derzeit die Episoden von Deep Space 9. Dabei ist mir nun unsere Regel nach der Gliederung aufgefallen: Prolog Akt I Akt II Akt III Akt … Epilog Allerdings stimmt diese nicht mit dem Drehbuch von Deep Space 9 überein. Dort ist die Gliederung: Teaser Akt I Akt II Akt III Akt… Dies kann bei Doppelepisoden etwas abweichen, jedoch gibt es in keiner der Episoden, einen "Prolog" und "Epilog". Aus diesem Grund bin ich für die Anpassung der Regelung, die bisher getroffen wurde an die entsprechenden Drehbücher von Deep Space 9, die uns ja allesamt vorliegen. Bei den anderen Serien kann ich das nicht abschätzen, da mir dort die Drehbücher nicht vorliegen. Aber zur Vereinheitlichung wäre es sicher angebracht, diese auch anzupassen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:31, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Das war auch nur ein Kompromiss, da damals auf mehreren Episoden-Seiten als letztes Kapitel ein "Epilog" angegeben wurde - zumeist der Schlußgag einer Folge (also nach Abschluss der in Akten untewrteilten Haupthandlung). Da es scheinbar nen "Epilog" gab, war es naheliegend, den "Teaser" in "Prolog" umzubenennen. Aber klar, natürlich wäre es besser, sich irgendwie ans Drehbuch zu halten. Leider aber stehen uns nicht alle Drehbücher der Serien zur Verfügung. Mir ging es hauptsächlich um die Einheitlichkeit der Benennung. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:54, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Verstehe ich schon. Ich denke aber die Seiten (vor allem bei Voyager) wurden damals recht willkürlich gesetzt, ohne die original Aufteilung zu kennen / berücksichtigen. Hat hier jemand genauere Informationen, wie das damals gemacht wurde, bzw. wie die genaue Unterteilung in den anderen Star Trek Serien ist?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 00:21, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Frage überschatte, aber ich wollte sagen, dass wenn diese Diskussion zu einem Endergebnis kommen sollte, dass man das auch bei den Kriterien ändern sollte. 13:03, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich stimme dir zu. So wie ich das sehe wurde die Einteilung Prolog - Akt - Epilog willkürlich eingefügt, basierend auf von usern erstellten Artikeln (speziell in Voyager habe ich das öfter gesehen). Ich denke, da wir zumindest in Deep Space 9 bezüglich der Benennung sicher sein können (Drehbücher vorhanden), sollten wir diese Einteilung auch verwenden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:18, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Mir fiel ein, dass ich ja noch einen Link zu Drehbuch-Material (neben dem bekannten st-minutiae) habe: Unter http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/ finden sich ein paar Drehbücher zu TOS (!), TNG, DS9, VOY und ENT. TOS und ENT scheinen stets der Einteilung: Teaser und vier Akte zu folgen. TNG scheint neben dem Teaser stets 5 Akte zu haben. Bei Voyager scheint es zwischen 4 (1x07 - Ausnahme?) und 5 Akte (3x01 & st-minutiae) gegeben zu haben. Und es gibt tatsächlich nirgends einen gesondert ausgewiesenen Epilog. Lassen wir den Epilog durch einen Bot entfernen und "Prolog" in "Teaser" umwandeln - denn jede Episodenseite weist diese Struktur auf (wenn bei vielen auch nur versteckt)? --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:47, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Und um das noch zu komplettieren: trekcore bietet auch ein TAS-Drehbuch an! Demnach hatte TAS drei Akte (ohne Teaser). P.S.: Für Filme müssten wir wohl sowieso ein anderes Schema finden (z.B. DVD-Kapitel?) --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:30, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Für die Filme schlage ich vor, die Akte auch nach den Regeln einzuteilen, die wir bei den Episoden verwenden. In dem Fall sollte ein Akt immer bis zur nächsten Pause zwischen zwei Szenen gehen, falls es die Pausen gibt. Hab ich noch nicht geprüft. Und Teaser sollten dann dort eingefügt werden, wo es diese gibt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:50, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hier wurde vorgeschlagen die Mindestlänge der Kurzfassungen für Filme zu erweitern. Ich stimme dem zu, und würde dementsprechend vorschlagen: :* die Kurzfassungslänge bei Spielfilmen einfach zu verdoppeln auf 300 bis 500 Wörter (also in etwa 1 Film = 2 Episoden) :* die Mindestvorgaben für Kurzfassung der TAS-Episoden auf die Hälfte zu reduzieren auf 75 bis 125 Wörter (also in etwa 1 TAS-Episode = 0,5 normale Episode). :Gleichzeitig möchte ich noch offiziell zur obigen Festlegung folgende bereits umgesetzte Änderungen hier zentral wiedergeben: :* Kurzfassungen bestehen nur aus einem zusammenhängenden Absatz (also keine Lerzeilen). :* Kriterien für eine vollständige Langfassung sind in der Regel: :# Untergliederung in Akte gemäß der Drehbuchvorlage: Teaser (nicht bei TAS) Akt I Akt II Akt III Akt IV (evt.) Akt V (evt.) :# Ein Akt darf dabei die Anzahl von mindestens 400 bis 500 Wörtern (TAS: 200 bis 250) - Logbucheinträge nicht mitgezählt - nicht unterschreiten. Ausgenommen von dieser Regel ist der Abschnitt „Teaser“. Dort darf eine Anzahl von mindestens 100 bis 200 Wörter nicht unterschritten werden. :# Pro Akt muss mindestens ein Episoden-Bild (kein Portrait-Bild) eingefügt sein. Ausnahme: „Teaser“. :# Der Text muss die vollständige Episode wiedergeben. :Was die Langfassung bei Spielfilmen angeht, sehe ich hier das Problem, dass die Drehbücher absolut keine Vorgaben machen, es gibt dort keine Akt-Unterteilung, eine Pause wie in Episoden dürfte es in den Filmen eigentlich nicht (und wenn dann nur aus dramaturgischen Gründen) geben. Die Pause in den Episoden ist ja meist für eine Werbeunterbrechung gedacht. Vielleicht müssten wir da von Fall zu Fall unterscheiden. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, erst einmal die Mindestvorgaben pro Akt wie bei einer Episode anzugeben (also 400 bis 500 Wörter pro Akt). Auch bezüglich eines Teasers (spontan fallen mir da ST V und ST VI) sollten zunächst die Episodenvorgaben gelten. Insofern stimme ich also Tobi72's Vorschlag zu. :Wenn wir schon grad dabei sind. Mir ist gestern noch mal die Problematik der Episodenbilder aufgefallen: Wie sollen diese in den Text eingebettet werden? Wir hatten das zwar schon irgendwo an anderer Stelle kurz angesprochen (keine Ahnung wo; und gelöst wurde die Frage wohl auch nicht) aber es sollte noch mal zentral besprochen werden - und warum nicht hier, wenn es doch um Kriterium der Episodenbeschreibung geht. Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn man Bilder direkt untereinander und direkt - unabhängig von der Textstelle - am Anfang eines Aktes einfügen würde. Also bloß keine links-rechts-links-Kombinationen und Text"lücken" zwischen den Bildern (deren Größe von den Seitenverhältnissen abhängt). Eben so, wie ich es gestern bei und heute bei eingestellt habe. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:29, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) / Edit: --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:37, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu. Nur die Umsetzung mit einem Absatz für die Kurzfassung finde ich nicht so gut. Das mag manchmal gehen, aber ich finde es teilweise wichtig, in dem Fall die Handlungsstrenge zu trennen. Als Beispiel hier . In dem Fall habe ich einen Handlungsstrang mit Kira und Odo auf Deep Space 9 und einen mit Sisko und den Sternenflottenoffizieren im Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger. Beide Stränge müssen erwähnt werden. Um nicht immer zwischen beiden Strängen hin und her zu springen, finde ich es hier passend, diese zu trennen. Da sie aber nicht unmittelbar zusammenhängen, ist es auch sinnvoll sie optisch zu differenzieren.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:45, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, grad bei mehreren voneinander unabhängigen Handlungssträngen kann ich das nachvollziehen. Mir geht's wohl primär nur aus optischen Gründen darum, den "nicht-verlinkten" Text so kurz wie möglich zu halten (irgendwie wirkt es immer komisch, wenn man zu Beginn eines Artikel einen oder mehrere Absätze ohne Links sieht). Derzeit frag' ich mich auch, ob wir das mit den Verlinkungen nicht noch mal überdenken sollten und diese auch in der Kurzfassung schon zulassen (wir machen es ja auch im Einleitungssatz so). Grad fiel mir auch ein, ob es nicht auch sinnvoll wäre, eine Vorlage für die Kurzfassung zu haben, die eine Überschreitung der maximalen Wortzahl und ein Einfügen von Bildern unterbindet (sofern sowas technisch möglich ist). --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:58, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich verstehe, was du meinst, allerdings ist es manchmal notwendig, den Text etwas ausführlicher zu machen, als die Maximalgröße, erade dann, wenn noch etwas vom Zusammenhang erklärt werden muss, in dem eine Episode steht. Wie willst du das automatisieren? Wenn die Anzahl der Worte überschritten wird, dann soll einfach der Rest abgeschnitten werden? Oder wie verstehe ich das?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:54, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, eher, dass dann ein Alternativ-Text angezeigt wird (z.B. "Der Text ist zu lang, bitte kürze ihn auf die Mindestgröße für Kurzfassungen (250 Wörter)") - Bei den Kurzfassungen würde ich im Übrigen (im Gegensatz zu den Mindestwerten bei Langfassungen) die maximale Begrenzung konsequent streng auslegen. Wer mehr schreiben will, muss halt an der Langfassung rumbasteln. Es würde dem Sinn einer Kurzfassung einfach entgegen laufen, dort auch mehr zuzulassen. Die Leute sollen schließlich noch motiviert werden, die Langfassung anzugehen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 04:57, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich würde das aber mit ein paar Worten Toleranz einführen. Anstatt der 250 Worte 260 erlauben oder so. --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:23, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: Btw: Für die Filme sollte bei der Kurzfassung das Limit erhöht werden (und das auch im Hinweisschild angepasst werden). Ich schlage mal 500 Wörter vor. Vgl: Kategorie_Diskussion:Brauche_Kurzfassung --langweiler (Diskussion) 08:49, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hat Fuzzbin-Junkie ja mit angegeben: *die Kurzfassungslänge bei Spielfilmen einfach zu verdoppeln auf 300 bis 500 Wörter (also in etwa 1 Film = 2 Episoden) Sollten die 150 bei Episoden bzw, 300 Worte bei Filmen als Minimum auch überprüft werden?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:21, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :@Langweiler: hatte deinen Vorschlag schon aufgenommen, wird wohl auch so umgesetzt nach jetzigem Stand- @Tobis72: Wenn das geht, klar. Wir können ja bei einer entsprechenden Vorlage "unbemerkt" unsere Toleranzgrenze anwenden (also statt Mindestwert 150 eben 140 und bei der Obergrenze statt 250 auch mal 260) --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:12, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Tatsache, hatte ich überlesen. Also wenn man die Untergrenzen hat, sollte man sie auch überprüfen. Machen die Untergrenzen wirklich Sinn oder würde ein Hiweis auf Vollständigkeit reichen?--langweiler (Diskussion) 11:17, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Der Hinweis auf die Untergrenze macht Sinn, da dieser Hinweis möglichst automatisch erzeugt werden sollte und nicht jemand bei einer neuen Kurzbeschreibung erst nachschauen soll, ob diese lang genug ist oder nicht. Zudem wird der Kasten für ja dann meist vom Benutzer gleich mitentfernt, wenn jemand einen entsprechenden Eintrag vornimmt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:39, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Wir brauchen also definitiv die Vorlage:Kurzfassung? 19:36, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) @ME47: Glaube ich nicht. @ALLE: Weiß eigentlich wie eine Automatisierung des Vorgangs geht und ob es überhaupt machbar ist?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:25, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ok, da keiner wirklich zu wissen scheint, ob das möglich ist, kann dann die gestaltung der Titel auf Teaser Akt I Akt II Akt III Akt… festgelegt und das in den entsprechenden Artikeln angepasst werden? Oder gibt es hier noch bedenken?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:58, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Bei den DS9 Episoden hast du den Akt-Überschriften immer eigene Titel gegeben, also z. B.: "Akt V: Mann gegen Mann". Das könnte eventuell noch zu den Kriterien. Beim Teaser hast du so eine aber weggelassen, hat das einen besonderen Grund, oder kann man das auch machen? 15:59, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Weil wir das immer schon so machen. Eigentlich ist die Überschrift nie canonisch. Allerdings machen wir das so schon seit Jahren. Als ich das vor 7 Jahr wegmachen wollte, wurde mir gesagt, das sollte so bleiben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:52, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC)